Just Be There For Me
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: On the way to Mount Temza for the anniversary of the Great War, Yuri falls ill and an unexpected member of the group cares for him. No real shippings.
1. We're in for a Long Night

Hey there! I'm Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 and I'm here with my second Tales of Vesperia fanfiction! I got the idea for this fic from a Doujin I read a while back. I don't have much to say about it aside from it's a post game fic and there is no real shipping, yet anyway… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or the characters.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter One: We're in for a Long Night

Yuri sighed as aimlessly wandered around Dahngrest. He had a lot on his mind. Normally when he got like this he would normally take his emotions out on several monsters but for some odd reason, he just didn't feel much like fighting today. He sighed as he walked back towards the inn. They had been on their way to Mount Temza when he had suggested that they stop in Dahngrest for the night just to prepare for the hot Desier climate.

"Yuri!"

He looked over and saw Estellise and Karol running towards him, "Hey," He called back as he tried to keep his normal demeanor, "What's up?"

"Where have you been?" Karol asked, "We're about to have supper and we can't start without you!"

"Sorry about that," Yuri said, "I wasn't feeling very well and I needed a bit of air so I stepped out for a while." He wasn't exactly lying he was feeling just a little bit off.

"Are you alright?" Estellise asked, "You're not getting sick are you?"

"Nah," Yuri said, "It's just the humidity. It's rather cold this time of year in Zaphias and the sudden climate change is bothering me a bit."

"Alright," Estellise said, "But if you start to feel sick please tell us right away."

"I will," Yuri said.

"Come on!" Karol called, "We can't start supper without you two!"

"Alright, alright," Yuri said, "We're coming!" He wasn't at all hungry but he figured the others would realize that something was up if he didn't eat a little something.

* * *

During supper, Raven noticed that something was amiss with Yuri. For one thing the kid just looked pale and secondly, he wasn't eating. Raven watched as Yuri more or less played with his food then every so often he would take a small bite or slyly slip some to his dog.

"I'm all set," Yuri said as he stood from the table.

"Is everythin' alright?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said, "The humidity is messing with me and I don't have much of an appetite."

"If ya say so kid," Raven said as Yuri walked from the room. _"He's hidin' somethin'…"_ Raven thought, "I'm all set too."

* * *

Yuri left the inn and started to wander around Dahngrest again. He just felt off. He couldn't quite describe what he felt and he thought that perhaps he was starting to feel just a little bit ill.

"_Why do I feel so sick?"_Yuri thought as he sat against a building, _"I mean it's been five years since…that happened…but it shouldn't be weighing this heavily on me after all these years…"_

"Dammit!" Yuri swore aloud, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"So that's where you ran off to," Raven said, "I've been lookin' all over for ya."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," Raven said as he scratched his head a bit, "Ya ran out so suddenly. I was just seein' what you were up ta."

"I just needed to think about something," Yuri said.

"Care to tell ol' Raven?"

"Forget it," Yuri said as he stood, "I'm feeling kinda tired all of a sudden. I'm going to bed."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Several hours later Raven returned to the inn to find Yuri sitting in the window sill.

"Hey what's up?" Raven asked, "I thought you were tired."

"Couldn't sleep," Yuri muttered.

"Oh," Raven said, "Would you care to join me for a drink? I heard that a nice glass of wine can calm the body and the mind."

"I guess," Yuri said as he took the glass from Raven and sat down on the bed. He brought the glass up to his lips but didn't take a sip, something wasn't letting him do so.

Raven took a close look at Yuri. The lighting in the room was dim but he could tell that Yuri wasn't looking very well. The twenty-two year old was looking paler than he had been at supper earlier in the evening.

"Are ya feelin' alright kid?" Raven asked, "You look kinda pale."

"I'm alright," Yuri said as he once again brought the glass up to his lips but once again failed to take a sip, "You should probably get your eyes checked," He said almost listlessly, "You're going blind with age." His hands were shaking almost as if he had the chills and his stomach was starting to twinge more than it had been all day but he continued to ignore it.

"Ya know kid," Raven said, "I think you're tyin' to take on more than you can handle. If you keep doing that sorta thing you're gonna make yourself sick."

Yuri nodded vacantly.

"What is this?" Raven said, "No witty comeback." He paused and took another close look at Yuri, "Ya know kid, you're really not lookin' so hot right now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yuri said, "You must be imagining things."

Raven sighed. He had a feeling that Yuri was lying. The kid looked absolutely awful. Raven was glad that Yuri had decided to take a seat on the bed because Raven had a funny feeling that the kid was going to pass out in a little while. "You're so stubborn," He said.

"Raven," Yuri muttered as he started to feel increasingly sicker as time passed, "You were in the knights right? Was there ever a time…when you had…to take the life of a squad member…to save another squad member…"

"What in the world are you on about kid?" Raven asked, "You're acting odd Yuri. Something's up."

Yuri was about to comment when his stomach lurched horribly and he broke out into a sweat. He then dropped the glass he had been holding as his stomach lurched again.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked as Yuri put his hand to his stomach, "Is the wine too strong for you or something?"

"No…" Yuri muttered as he tried to keep his stomach contents where they belonged just for a while longer, "Raven…I don't feel so good…I think…I'm gonna be sick…"

"Geez…" Raven said as he hurriedly guided Yuri towards the washroom, "I knew you weren't well." Normally Raven would have made a remark about becoming wise with age but now wasn't the time for that, Yuri was sick, "Try to hold it in for a bit." He got Yuri to the bath and the twenty-two year old was immediately sick. "Take it easy kid," Raven said as he pulled Yuri's long hair back away from his face and rubbed the boy's back in circles. "Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't think…I was this sick…" Yuri mumbled as he coughed and gagged.

"Here," Raven said as he poured Yuri a glass of water, "Rinse your mouth out with that." Yuri did was he was told, "Are you feeling any better?" Yuri shook his head and Raven sighed they were both in for a rough night, "Are you done for now?"

"I think so…" Yuri muttered as he clutched his stomach.

"Alright," Raven said, "Go lie down in the other room. I'll be there in a little bit."

Raven sighed as he started to clean the bath a little bit.

"Raven…" Yuri moaned just as Raven finished cleaning the bathroom.

"Lemmee guess," Raven said, "You're gonna be sick again?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

Raven sighed, "Hold on," He said as he grabbed the bucket he had been using to clean the mess that had been made the first time Yuri had been sick. "Here this might be easier than having you go to the bath every time you think you're gonna be sick." He handed the bucket to Yuri and within seconds the boy was sick again. "Here," Raven said as he took his ponytail down and started collecting Yuri's long dark hair, "We're gonna tie your hair back for tonight." He frowned as he brushed his hand against Yuri's skin. When he was done he placed his hand on Yuri's forehead. "Wait here kid, I'm gonna get you a doctor," He said, "You're burnin' up…"

* * *

Raven walked to the house of the best doctor in town. _"I really hope she listens to me after what I did that one time…" _He thought, _"Yuri needs a doctor…"_

He knocked at the door and within a minute a woman opened the door, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Raven," She said, "Whatever the question is, the answer is no."

"It's not for me," Raven said, "One of the kids I'm travelin' with is really sick. I think he's been poisoned."

"How do I know you're not lying?" The woman asked.

"I'm completely sober for one," Raven said, "Please, this kid hardly ever gets sick. He's got an unreal tolerance to illness. In the past year I've never seen this kid get sick, except when he was poisoned. Please you gotta help me."

"What is this "boy's" name?"

"Yuri Lowell," Raven said.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "That sounds awfully like a girl's name to me," She said, "But I'll help you anyway. However, if you're lying, I _will_ have you arrested…again."

* * *

"Raven…" Yuri moaned as the door to the room opened, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Raven said as he walked up to the bed, "How you doin' kid?"

"My stomach…" Yuri moaned as he turned on his side to try and relieve some of the pain.

"I know," Raven said softly as he rubbed Yuri's shoulder a bit, "I brought you a doctor. Just hang in there…"

"So you weren't lying," The woman said, "And it _is_ a boy, I was expecting a young pregnant girl." She walked up to the bed, "I'm going to guess that you're Yuri Lowell."

"Yeah," Yuri responded.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked, "Raven mentioned that you weren't feeling very well."

"He's burnin' up," Raven said, "And his stomach is sick. He's thrown up a few times as well."

"Raven I do believe that this boy still has the ability to talk," The woman said, "I'm sure he could have told me what he was feeling." She turned to Yuri, "Is that all?"

"Yeah…" Yuri muttered.

The woman put her hand to Yuri's forehead, "So Raven you think it's poison?" She asked as she handed a thermometer to Yuri.

"Yeah," Raven said.

"Alright," She said as she took the thermometer from Yuri after a few minutes, "I have to disagree with you there. His pulse isn't fast enough, he's not gasping for breath. Although his temperature is up there it's nearly thirty-nine." She paused, "I'm going to ask you a few questions Yuri, if that's alright with you."

"It's fine,"

"Alright," She said, "Can you feel your hands and feet?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, are you cold at all?"

Yuri shook his head, "It feels like I'm on fire…"Yuri said softly.

"I thought so," The woman said, "Raven I don't think this boy is suffering from poison. I think he's just come down with a stomach virus. I've heard that there's a pretty nasty one going around the Capital. Where are you from Yuri?"

"Zaphias," Yuri responded.

"You see Raven?" The woman said, "He probably just came down with that. But if you're still not convinced then I guess we could administer a poison bottle."

"Let's do that," Raven said as he took a poison bottle out of his bag.

"Alright," The woman said, "But keep the bucket handy. If it's not poison, he won't keep it down." She took the poison bottle from Raven and poured the contents into a cup, "Here Yuri, drink that."

Yuri did what he was told and about ten minutes later he stomach began to rebel against what he had ingested, "Raven…" he mumbled as he covered his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, "Are you going to be sick again."

Yuri nodded.

"It's not poison then," The doctor said as Yuri was sick, "It's a stomach virus."

"Alright," Raven said as he eased Yuri against the bed again.

"Try to keep him hydrated as best you can," The woman said, "If you feel that he's starting to dehydrate have him eat a mélange gel. Any of the other flavors will just upset his stomach more and keep him in bed until his fever is down."

"Okay," Raven said, "Thanks for comin' out."

"You're welcome," The woman said, "You've changed Raven."

"Does that mean I have a chance?" Raven asked.

"Not in your life Raven," The woman said, "I hope you feel better soon Yuri."

"Thanks…" Yuri muttered as the woman left the room.

"Try to get some sleep kid," Raven said, "You'll feel better."

Yuri nodded. He turned on his side and clutched his stomach. He was in almost severe pain and his stomach was churning to the point where he didn't know if or when it was going to rebel against him again and expel its contents.

* * *

Raven sighed as he gently rubbed Yuri's back. It had been a few hours since the doctor had left and Yuri was still awake. The twenty-two year old had been sick a few more times and his fever was spiking.

"Yuri," Raven said as he took a mélange gel out of his bag, "I want you to eat a gel."

"I don't want it," Yuri moaned, "I'll only throw it up in ten minutes…"

"Yuri please," Raven said, "You need nourishment you're not gonna feel any better if you dehydrate. Gels work fast so even if ya do throw it up, your body will absorb the nutrients it needs." He sighed as Yuri shook his head, "How about half a gel?"

Yuri sighed and sat up a bit, "I guess," He said as he took half of the gummy from Raven and ate it. Within minutes his stomach settled a bit, the nausea subsided and he felt a bit of his strength returning.

"Get some sleep kid," Raven said as he placed a cold compress on Yuri's forehead, "You won't feel any better if you pull an all-nighter."

Yuri nodded and closed his eyes.

Raven sighed as he watched Yuri finally slip into a restless sleep. "Ya shoulda told us you weren't feelin' well earlier," He said softly, "Ya wouldn't have ended up like this…"

* * *

Raven sighed as the sun started to rise. Yuri was finally sleeping soundly and he had a feeling that the boy's stomach had finally calmed down. It had been nearly three hours since Yuri had eaten the second half of the mélange gel after he had thrown up the first half.

"_Judith what do you want to make for breakfast?"_

"_I don't know. Let's wait until Yuri wakes up to decide."_

Raven sighed again, _"Might as well go downstairs and help the girls with breakfast." _He thought, _"There's no point in going to bed now and poor Yuri's in no condition to do anything today let alone help cook."_

* * *

"Raven" Estellise asked during breakfast, "Where's Yuri this morning? He was supposed to help with breakfast."

"Yeah," Karol said, "He's gonna miss out on the waffles. Should we go get him?"

"No," Raven said, "Let him sleep. The poor kid was up all night sick as a dog. I know waffles are his favorite but I doubt he feels much like eating today."

"Is he alright?" Estellise asked, "It's not poison is it?"

"It's just a stomach bug," Raven said, "But it was bad. The poor kid couldn't hold water down and I'm sure the high fever he was runnin' wasn't doin' him or his stomach any favors."

"He must have gotten it from me," Estellise said, "I had it a few days ago and Yuri took care of me. Raven were you up all night caring for Yuri?"

"Yeah," Raven said as he yawned, "I'm probably gonna go to bed after this, if it's alright with Karol that is. It is my day to clean up."

"Go ahead," Karol said, "I'll do the cleaning today and we can't go anywhere if Yuri's sick. But is it alright that we can't get to Mount Temza today? What about…?"

"It'll be fine," Raven said, "Yuri's sick and takin' care of him takes top priority. It wouldn't be fair to make him travel today. I don't think Casey would mind if we were a day late." He yawned again, "Well I'm off ta bed. Don't bother Yuri today. The kid's probably exhausted, just let 'im sleep."

"Alright," Estellise said, "Sleep well Raven."

Raven walked back to his room. Yuri was still sound asleep. Raven sighed as he removed the now warm cloth from the boy's forehead, _"Hopefully the kid feels better tomorrow," _He thought as he dipped the cloth in a bowl of ice water then replaced it on Yuri's forehead. "Sleep well kid," He said as he climbed into his own bed and quickly fell asleep himself.

* * *

So what did you think? It was kinda odd writing Raven so serious but it was a good change for him. Well that's about it for now. Until next time!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	2. Still Not Feeling Any Better

Hey there! I'm back with the second installment of this little fic. From this point on in the fic there will be mention of events that happened in the Tales of Vesperia movie, Tales of Vesperia ~The First Strike~ and I guess it could be considered spoilers. So just a friendly warning. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, the characters or the movie.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Two: Still Not Feeling Any Better

Yuri woke up sometime later feeling awful. He wasn't feeling nearly as bad as he had been feeling the night before but he was still feeling pretty bad. He went to sit up and a severe wave of dizziness washed over him and he felt extremely weak, "Ugh…wha…what the hell…?" he managed to mutter as he rested against the pillow hoping the dizziness would go away.

"Uh…" Raven moaned as he woke to a soft whisper, "Yuri!" He exclaimed softly as he quickly snapped to once he realized that the young man was awake again, "You're awake!"

"Raven…" Yuri muttered.

"Hey kid," Raven said softly, "How are you feeling?" Yuri moaned and shut his eyes, "That bad huh? How's your stomach feeling?"

"It's a little sour," Yuri said, "But it's a lot better than it was yesterday. It doesn't feel like someone's run a sword through me anymore."

"That's good," Raven said, "The stomach bug part of what you came down with is probably out of your system then. Do you feel well enough to eat a little something? You need to replace the nutrients you lost the other night."

"Yeah," Yuri said, "I guess I'll have a little something to eat. I don't think my stomach will reject food anymore." His stomach was completely empty. He knew that if he was in full form he would have been ravenously hungry but the hunger was just barely a dull throb.

"Alright," Raven said, "I'll bring you something easy to digest. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Ah Raven," Estellise greeted, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Raven said, "Would you mind if I used the kitchen?"

"No, not at all," Estellise said, "But if you're hungry we're about to start supper."

"It's not for me," Raven said, "Yuri's awake and he wants a little something to eat."

"How's Yuri feeling?" Estellise asked.

"He's still feverish," Raven said as he began preparing a light soup for Yuri to eat, "But his stomach seems to have settled." He finished with the soup and tasted it. He wanted to make sure it was edible before he brought it to Yuri. The soup was terribly bland but anything too strong would upset his stomach again and one sleepless night trying to tend to a sick comrade was more than enough. "Well," Raven said, "This seems to be good for the kid so I'll be back in a little bit after he falls asleep again."

"Let him know that I hope he feels better." Estellise said.

* * *

"Alright kid," Raven said as he re-entered the room, "I'm back. I brought you some soup and crackers. It should be nice and gentle on your stomach."

"Thanks Raven," Yuri said as he sat up.

"Eat as much as you can but don't force yourself," Raven said as he handed the tray to Yuri, "I don't think you want to suffer another stomachache."

Yuri nodded and started eating the soup in silence. It had been the first thing he had eaten in a little over twenty-four hours and while the soup had absolutely no flavor it was the best damn thing that Yuri had eaten in a while. After he had eaten not even half of the soup he started feeling full and stopped eating. Raven was right, he really didn't feel like dealing with another sleepless night due to a stomachache, "Thanks Raven," He said, "I've had enough."

"Alright," Raven said as he took the tray from Yuri, "Feeling alright kid?"

"Yeah," Yuri said as he rested against the bed again. He was still exhausted and he had a feeling it had something to do with the fever he was still running, "I don't think I'll be sick again."

"That's good," Raven said.

"Hey Raven," Yuri said softly, "Is it okay that we couldn't get to Mount Temza today? What about…?"

"Don't worry about it kid," Raven said, "You got sick. I'm sure Casey understands that we needed to take care of you."

"We could have gone anyway," Yuri mumbled.

"It wouldn't have been fair to make you travel after the night you had," Raven said, "You have a hard time dealing with the heat of Desier as it is. It would have been unbearable with the fever you're running. Don't worry about it kid, it's not your fault."

"Raven," Yuri said softly.

"What is it kid?"

"Do you think we could head to Shizontania after we go to Mount Temza?" Yuri asked softly.

"Shizontania?"

"It'll be five years since…"

"Oh," Raven said, "That's right…Yeah, we can head to Shizontania."

"Thanks Raven," Yuri muttered as the fatigue started to really beat down on him, "I'm going back to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea," Raven said as he placed a cold compress to Yuri's warm forehead, "You need to catch up on some sleep if you wanna travel tomorrow."

Yuri nodded the slipped into a rather deep sleep.

* * *

Raven sighed when he woke up the next morning. Normally Yuri was one of the first to wake up in the morning but the young man was still sleeping soundly. _"Looks like we won't be traveling today either."_ He thought as he noticed that Yuri's skin was still slightly flushed, _"Oh well, we don't have much of a choice if Yuri's still not feeling well."_

* * *

Yuri groaned as he slowly woke up. He still wasn't feeling well but his symptoms weren't nearly as bad as they had been the last time he had been awake. He managed to sit up without nearly passing out so he stood up and headed to the main area of the inn.

"Yuri!" Karol exclaimed as he ran up to the older male, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," Yuri said. It wasn't a complete lie he was feeling better than he had been for the past few days but he could tell that his body temperature was still quite a bit higher than it was supposed to be.

"That's good," Karol said, "We were worried about you when Raven told us that you were sick."

"Thanks Karol."

"Ah Yuri," Estellise said as she walked up to Yuri, "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah," Yuri said, "Don't worry Estelle, I'm feeling better."

"That's good," She said, "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Yuri said. He was hungry but he didn't feel much like eating. The fever was still decreasing his appetite.

"Hey," Raven called, "It's good to see you back on your feet kid! Did ya sleep well?"

"Yeah," Yuri said, "When are we leaving for Mount Temza?"

"We kinda decided that we weren't gonna go today," Raven said, "With you just getting over bein' sick and all."

"I'm feeling well enough to go today," Yuri said, "I don't want you to have to wait another day because of me."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, "You still look sick."

"We both have something we want to do today," Yuri said, "I can rest on the way to our destinations."

"Destinations?" Estellise asked, "I thought we were just going to Mount Temza."

"Yuri wants to go to Shizontania," Raven said. "But kid are you sure you want to travel today?" He frowned as he studied the twenty-two year-old's face then placed his hand on his forehead, "You're still a little warm kid. Go back to bed, we'll go when your fever is completely down and you're feeling better."

Yuri sighed, "I'll be fine," he said, "I can handle traveling with this fever."

"If you insist," Raven said, "But what happens if we run into monsters? You really can't put up much of a fight in your condition."

"I'll sit the battles out," Yuri said, "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"Alright," Raven said, "Let's get going then."

* * *

Yuri sat against the cabin of the Fiertia with his eyes closed. To say he was tired would be an understatement, he was downright exhausted. But he had to go to Shizontania today regardless of his physical condition. As long as he was alive and breathing he vowed to get to Shizontania on the anniversary of…_that _incident every year. And this year was no exception in fact this year was special, this year marked the five year anniversary.

"Yuri, you should rest in the cabin if you're tired," Estellise said as she knelt down next to Yuri, "You aren't feeling well."

"I was resting in there earlier," Yuri muttered tiredly, "But I needed some air so I came out here."

"Alright," Estellise responded, "Why do you want to go to Shizontania?" She asked, "I thought the Empire abandoned that town five years ago."

"It was where I was deployed when I was a Knight," Yuri said softly, "Five years ago…my commander was killed in action…and…It's where I was forced to take the life of Repede's father. I want to pay my respects…to the only man I could ever really look up to…and the dog who trusted me with his only son…"

"I'm sorry," Estellise said, "I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it," Yuri said as he smiled lightly and patted the pink-haired girl on the head.

"You didn't eat anything for breakfast Yuri," Estellise said, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," Yuri said, "But I don't want anything heavy. My stomach's still a little uneasy."

"Okay," Estellise said, "How about a sandwich?"

"I would say yes, but _someone _just can't seem to make a sandwich properly," Yuri teased, "I'd be better off cooking for myself."

"I'm insulted Yuri Lowell!" Estellise shrieked causing everyone to stare in their direction, "I've gotten better at making sandwiches and you know it!" She paused as Yuri laughed, "Why are you laughing at me! It's not funny!"

"You're just getting so flustered," Yuri laughed, "It's kinda cute."

"Yuri, you're mean!" She yelled pointing her finger in the dark-haired man's direction.

"I'm just stating the truth," Yuri said, "At least it better than that one time Rita made sandwiches," He glanced in the direction of the young mage as she sneezed then glared in Yuri's direction almost as if she knew he was talking about her, "She didn't even bother to cook the egg."

"Can we please get off the subject of sandwiches?" Estellise asked.

"You were the one who brought it up," Yuri said.

"Fine," Estellise pouted, "Oh I know!" She exclaimed, "How about I make you a nice medley soup. I can cook that really well and it's the perfect food when you're sick!"

"That sounds good," Yuri said, "If I fall asleep, wake me up when it's ready."

"Okay," Estellise said as she ran off.

* * *

Raven had been keeping a close eye on Yuri since they left Dahngrest. He walked up to Estellise as she started to cook, "How's he doin?'" Raven asked as he glanced at Yuri. The twenty-two year old was lying on his side with his back pressed against the cabin and he head resting on Repede's back. His dark gray eyes were closed and Raven could make out the almost pained expression on Yuri's ashen face. Raven had only seen Yuri in such a state a few times and it was usually due to poison, paralysis or weak.

"I think he's pushing himself much too hard," Estellise said as she started to prepare the soup, "He's not going to get any better if he keeps pushing himself."

"He's probably still just a tad dehydrated," Raven said, "The other night the kid couldn't hold water down for any longer than fifteen maybe twenty minutes or so."

"We should have waited another day," Estellise said.

"The kid commander died five years ago today," Raven said, "I've got a feelin' that he's gonna run into some of his old friends today, includin' the commandant. I bet he feels as though he'll be doin' Captain Fredrock a disservice if he doesn't show up today."

"Oh, I see," Estellise said as she finished the soup, "Raven, would you taste this for me? I want to make sure it's alright."

"Is it for Yuri?" Raven asked, "I heard you two fighting over sandwiches earlier."

"Yes it is," Estellise said, "Does it taste okay?"

"It's a little bland," Raven said, "But I think it'll be perfect for the kid."

"Thank you," Estellise said. She walked over to where Yuri was resting and she sighed. Yuri was asleep again and while she didn't want to wake him he needed to eat something. "Yuri," She called softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Yuri wake up, it's ready."

"Thanks," Yuri said as he opened his eyes. He sat up then took the bowl from Estellise, "It's good Estelle."

"I'm glad," She said.

"I'm all set," Yuri muttered after he had eaten about half the soup, "Thanks Estelle that was perfect."

"Alright," Estellise said as she took the bowl from Yuri, "You should go lie down for a while. You look exhausted and you still have a fever."

Yuri sighed, "I guess that sounds like a good idea," He said softly.

"Come on, I'll help you," Estellise said as she helped Yuri stand, "We really should have stayed in Dahngrest. You're really in no condition to be out and about today."

Yuri sighed, "There's something that I need to do today," he said softly, "I made a promise to someone…" He rested on one of the cots as smiled a bit, "Don't worry, I'll be alright Estelle. Just let me sleep for a while."

"Okay," Estellise said, "Sleep well."

* * *

"We made it to Mount Temza," Judith said, "What should we do about Yuri?"

"Let 'im sleep," Raven said, "We don't wanna wear him out before we get to Shizontania. He is sick after all."

"We definitely shouldn't leave him alone though," Judith said, "Someone should stay here with him, just in case something happens."

"I'll stay!" Karol said.

"I'll stay too," Rita said, "There should be two of here just in case something does happen one of us can get the rest of you."

"It's settled then," Judith said, "We shouldn't be gone too long. Take good care of poor Yuri now."

* * *

"Rita…" Karol said softly as the older girl checked Yuri's forehead for the umpteenth time, "Are you worried about Yuri?"

"Of course I am! We've never seen him like this before!" Rita exclaimed softly, "I mean he's being an idiot traveling with such a fever. Does he want to make himself sicker?"

"I know," Karol said, "He's always been so strong. Even when he was injured during a battle he never looked this weak…it's kinda tough to see him like this."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Rita said, "I mean everyone gets sick from time to time and Yuri's no exception."

Repede growled at the two children as if to say: "You're being too loud!" As his master stirred and moaned a bit in his sleep.

"Repede's right," Karol said, "We shouldn't be too loud, Yuri needs to rest. I'll keep guard outside, let me know if anything happens."

"Okay," Rita said as Karol left the room. She turned to Yuri, "You better not go and do something stupid at Shizontania. Because I will kill you if you do."

* * *

"_Yuri…Yuri…Yuri wake up!"_

Yuri slowly opened his as someone nudged his shoulder, "Ugh…Estelle…" He muttered as he came face to face with the pink-haired girl.

"I'm sorry to wake you," She said softly as she laid her hand across Yuri's warm and clammy forehead, "But we've made it to Shizontania."

"I thought we were going to Mount Temza first." Yuri muttered tiredly. His little several hour nap had done nothing to yield the exhaustion and weakness he felt.

"We already went to Mount Temza," Estellise responded.

"You didn't wake me?" Yuri asked as he slowly sat up. He was hit by a wave of lightheadedness but he didn't allow it to show on his face. He knew that if he did Estellise would worry and she wouldn't let him do what he came here to do.

"You were sleeping so soundly none of us had the heart to wake you," She said, "You don't really look any better. Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," Yuri said as he stood trying to keep himself from collapsing from the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. "I feel about the same as I felt when I fell asleep." He shut his eyes hoping that the stars in front of his field of vision went away and that maybe he would be able to keep himself from passing out. _"This isn't good…" _He thought and he put his hand to his aching head, _"I can barely stand…"_

"Yuri…" Estellise asked as Yuri grabbed on to her arm to balance himself, "Are you alright? Are you going to faint?"

"_Maybe…"_ Yuri thought as he slumped to his knees, _"I don't know…"_

"Yuri, are you sure you're alright?" Estellise said as she rubbed his back, "Yuri…you're scaring me…what's wrong?"

"I just stood up too fast," He mumbled as the faintness started to recede, "I'm still feeling a little weak from the other night."

"You should rest then," Estellise suggested as Yuri slowly got to his feet, "It's not good to push yourself so hard when you're sick like this."

"You know how I am," Yuri said, "I wouldn't be considered a normal day if I didn't push myself."

"I know," Estellise said as they walked into the abandoned city, "But still you're going to make yourself sicker."

Yuri sighed. He knew that he was in no condition to venture into the surrounding forest to pay his respects to Repede's father. And he also knew that his friends weren't going to let him go off alone in his condition anyway…but he didn't want anyone to be around besides Repede when he went there.

"Are you feeling faint again?" Estellise asked.

"No," Yuri said, "It's just kinda odd to be back here." They then came across the rest of their group, "Karol, Raven, I thought it was my day to cook lunch."

"We don't expect ya to be slavin' over a hot fire with that fever of yours," Raven said, "Just take a load off and relax. The rest of us will take care of everything."

Yuri nodded, "Estelle, you can help them with the cooking," He said, "I'm just gonna rest over here away from the fire."

"Okay," Estellise responded, "If you need anything just call me and I'll come right over."

"Thanks," Yuri said. _"But you can't help me with what I need to do…I have to do that on my own…" _He thought.

Raven glanced over at Yuri and sighed. _"Alright kid," _He thought, _"What are ya plannin'?" _He smirked, _"Just don' go doin' anything crazy now."_

* * *

Yuri's an idiot, he really is. But he has his mind set on something so I doubt that he's going to get an adequate amount of rest until he does whatever he wants to do, regardless of the fever. Although Raven seems to have an idea as to what Yuri is up to and knowing Raven, he'll let Yuri get away with it too. So what _is _Yuri gonna do? And is he going to suffer from his stupidity? Until next time!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	3. Painful Memories

Hey there! I'm back with another chapter. Like last time, there are spoilers for Tales of Vesperia ~The First Strike~ in his chapter. And the section in italics is a dream sequence, just so you know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, the characters or the movie.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: Painful Memories

Yuri spent a while just watching his comrades. He had a feeling that Raven knew that he was up to something since the old man was keeping the other members rather busy. When he was sure that no one was watching he stood up, "Come on Repede." Repede followed Yuri and they walked off towards the forest.

The two companions walked to a small clearing where three large rocks and three sets of rusted armor marked three graves.

"Here it is Repede…" Yuri muttered somberly, "Your father's grave…"

The canine walked up to the grave and whined. Yuri knelt down next to his partner, "I know Repede," He whispered, "It's hard for me as well."

Yuri touched the armor on the center grave, "I'm sorry Lambert," Yuri said as he tried to keep himself from crying, "Like I promised you…I'm taking good care of your son, Repede…and he takes good care of me as well. I brought him here today…I'm sure he would make you proud…"

Repede whined and gently nuzzled Yuri's shoulder. He knew that Yuri wasn't well. Repede could sense the change in his master's behavior and the changes in energies in the young man's body. Repede also knew that Yuri should not have been doing what he was doing but he couldn't abandon his master in this condition to get the others.

"Thanks Repede," Yuri muttered as he gave Repede a pat on the head.

The two sat there in silence for a while until Repede's ears perked up and he growled.

"What is it Repede?" Yuri asked as Repede took a defensive position in front of his master. He then watched as five wolves emerged from the brush. "Shit…" Yuri muttered. He was in no condition to fight and he knew that Repede could not take on five wolves by himself. He stood and drew his katana. His sword felt unusually heavy in his hand, his legs felt weak almost as if they weren't going to support his weight for very long and his head was spinning due to the fever. "Repede…"

Yuri swung his sword at the nearest wolf. He killed it however because of the condition he was in, he stumbled and fell to his knees. Another wolf took the opportunity to strike and lunged at Yuri while he was down. Then before the wolf could hit its mark Repede protected his master. The dog turned to the young man and barked as if to say: "Get up!"

"Thanks Repede…" Yuri muttered as he stood. His head was spinning badly at that point. It wasn't nearly as bad when he had woken up after his little nap on the Fiertia but it was still bad. His katana had grown so heavy, he could no longer find the strength to raise it and his legs were shaking from the strain of trying to support his weight.

Repede struck down two more of the wolves but the last one made a swift move towards Repede. Yuri knew that the dog wouldn't be able to counter the attack. He raised his sword with great difficulty and took down the last remaining wolf. Repede rushed to Yuri's side as the young man fell forwards bracing himself on his sword.

"Repede…" Yuri mumbled as he felt himself beginning to black-out, "Go find Flynn…" His arms then gave out and he fell forwards, losing consciousness in the process.

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Karol yelled after searching around the area.

"What is it Karol?" Estellise asked.

"Yuri's missing!" Karol cried as he panted for breath, "I searched all over and he's nowhere to be found!"

"What!"

"Repede's gone too!" Karol cried, "Where could they have gone off to?"

"Let's go look for him," Raven said, "In his condition, Yuri can't have gone too far…before passin' out."

"Ugh, I swear," Rita exclaimed, "I am going to kill him when we find him!"

* * *

Flynn, Hisca, Chastel and Jurigs were walking on the outskirts of Shizontania when they heard a dog bark. Flynn looked towards the forest, he knew that bark. He smiled a bit as Repede emerged from the brush. But when Yuri did not exit the woods after his companion Flynn started to worry, Repede almost never went off on his own unless he had a good reason to.

Hisca gasped and prepared her weapon as she saw Repede. She knew of the monsters that inhabited the area and she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Don't," Flynn said as he approached the dog, "This dog isn't a monster, it's Repede. I'm sure you remember him."

Hisca relaxed, "That's _Repede_?" She asked in disbelief, "That pudgy little puppy, grew into _that_?"

Repede walked up to Flynn and grabbed the front of the Knight's armor with his teeth and started to drag him towards the woods.

"Repede," Flynn said sensing the dog's distress, "Where's Yuri? What's happened to him?" The dog gestured towards the forest and barked, "Show us the way!"

* * *

Flynn panicked when he saw Yuri face down and unconscious on the ground, his sword still in his left hand. "Yuri!" He cried as he hurried to aid his best friend as Chastel followed close behind, "Yuri wake up! Yuri!"

Chastel took Yuri's wrist in her hand and gasped. His pulse was rapid and his skin was hot, "Flynn…" She said, "He's not well."

Flynn gasped as he removed his one of his gloves and placed his bare hand on Yuri's forehead, "He's burning up…"

"It looks like he was fighting and his pulse is rapid," Chastel said, "Could he have been poisoned?"

"I don't know," Flynn said, "I don't see any infected wounds. Hisca, do you have a poison bottle? I'm not sure if it's poison but just in case."

"Yeah," Hisca said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a small medicine vial, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Flynn took the medicine and was about to administer it when Repede grabbed it from his hand, "Repede!" Flynn said as the dog returned the bottle to Hisca, "Are you trying to tell me that Yuri hasn't been poisoned and that he's just ill?" Repede barked.

"Ah Flynn…" A weak voice mumbled, "Glad you could make it…"

"Yuri," Flynn said, "That's my line…What are you doing here?"

"Paying my respects," Yuri muttered as he attempted to prop himself up a bit but didn't have the strength to.

"But Yuri," Flynn said as he helped Yuri sit up a bit, "You have a terrible fever. You shouldn't be here."

"I had to come," Yuri muttered as he leaned against Flynn. He was utterly exhausted and he just wanted to sleep, "I don't think I need to explain why…"

"Where is the rest of your group?" Flynn asked, "I can't believe they would let you go off alone like this!"

"They didn't," Yuri murmured, "I went off without telling them…"

"What a stupid thing to do," Flynn said, "What do you think would have happened if you were attacked?"

"I was attacked," Yuri said, "That's why I sent Repede to find you…"

"Yuri!"

"Please…no more lectures," Yuri moaned, "I just want to sleep…"

"How long have you been sick like this?" Flynn asked as he got Yuri on to his back.

"A few days," Yuri murmured. Normally he would have never allowed Flynn to carry him in such a manner but he didn't have the energy to stand on his own anymore.

There was a distant rumble of thunder, "We should find him some shelter," Hisca said, "It's going to rain and he needs to rest."

"We can head to the old dormitories," Jurigs said, "He can rest there for the night."

"Sounds good," Flynn said as he started towards the town.

* * *

"Where could Yuri have run off to?" Karol exclaimed as they searched around the area and they had no luck finding Yuri.

"Ugh I swear when we find him I'm gonna pound his sorry ass!" Rita exclaimed, "He should NOT be going off alone in his condition! Is he stupid?"

"Oi…who…you calling stupid…?"

"Yuri!" Karol cried as he ran up to Flynn, "Where the hell have you been?"

"He took a walk and got attacked," Flynn said, "Repede led us to him. You can all stay at the old dormitories for the night, Yuri's in no condition to travel tonight. Come on, I'm sure you're all hungry."

"Please Flynn…" Yuri moaned, "Please…don't cook…I don't think me or my stomach could take another night of almost puking my guts out…the other night was bad enough…"

"I'm sure you mean well Commandant," Raven said, "But Yuri just got over a nasty stomach bug. The kid needs something gentle on the stomach, I hope ya understand…"

"We don't let Flynn cook anyway," Hisca said as they entered the room, "The only time he tried he nearly set this place on fire."

Flynn sighed, "I'm not that bad at cooking," He said.

"I beg to differ commandant," Yuri muttered, "My stomach hurts just _thinking_ about your cooking…"

"Your stomach probably hurts because you're sick Yuri," Flynn said, "I do remember you would always get stomachaches whenever you had a fever when we were younger."

"Yeah," Yuri said, "That's only because I wasn't allowed out of bed when I was sick therefore I wasn't allowed to cook for myself. I had to put up with eating your awful cooking and that was why I almost always had a stomachache whenever I was feverish."

"If I remember correctly the heat also gives you a stomachache," Raven said, "I remember seeing you clutching your stomach every so often when we were going through the Sands of Kogorh whenever you thought no one was looking. And I do recall you mentionin' something about a havin' stomachache to Miss Estelle." He paused, "So if the heat gives you a stomachache then a fever must give you one for sure."

"Yuri has a hard time dealing with the heat," Flynn said before Yuri could respond, "It's the only thing he can't tolerate. You should have seen him during the summer months in Zaphias, all he did was lay around and complain."

Yuri sighed and punched Flynn in the head, "You idiot," he muttered, "And you're wrong, there are _two _things I can't tolerate. The heat is the second one and the first is your cooking, Flynn."

Flynn sighed as he rubbed his head, "You punch me again Yuri, I _will_ drop you," He warned, "I don't understand why everyone thinks my food is so bad."

"Uh, have you ever eaten anything you've cooked?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Flynn said, "I don't think it's all that bad."

"Put me down you monster!" Yuri exclaimed as he punched Flynn in the back of the head again.

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed as he dropped his best friend.

"I didn't think you would actually drop me," Yuri said, "That kinda hurt…" He went to stand up but nearly fell over due to dizziness, "Ugh..."

"Take it easy there kid," Raven said as he steadied Yuri, "I think it's about time you got some rest. Your fever is never gonna go down if you don't rest up."

"I think that's a good idea," Flynn said, "I think someone's had enough excitement for one day."

Yuri sighed as Flynn and Raven led him to the room he shared with Flynn five years ago. "Does it _have _to be this room?" He asked.

"Yes," Flynn said, "Look at it as punishment for what you did today."

Yuri sighed. He was in no mood to argue. He was sick and exhausted and he just wanted to sleep, "Fine," he muttered.

"Do ya want something to eat kid?" Raven asked as Yuri got into bed.

"I'm not hungry," Yuri muttered, "I just want to sleep…"

"Okay," Raven said, "Sleep well kid."

"But…" Flynn started.

"Let him be," Raven said as he led Flynn from the room, "He's gettin' over a stomach bug. I'm not gonna force him to eat if he doesn't want to. Forcin' the kid to eat right now could end badly. Don't worry about a thing Commandant, I'll take care of the kid."

"Let me help too," Flynn said.

"If you insist," Raven said, "Just don't oppress him with your "mother hen" attitude."

* * *

Several hours later, Yuri woke to a loud thunder clap. He sat up quickly, "Karol!" He exclaimed as he was nearly overcome with dizziness.

"Take it easy Yuri," Flynn called as he eased Yuri against the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Karol's…afraid of thunder…" Yuri mumbled as he held his head, "Someone needs…to make sure he's okay…"

"Don't worry about it," Flynn said, "Raven's with him now. Just relax."

"Is he alright?" Yuri asked.

"You should be worrying about yourself right now," Flynn said, "Don't worry Karol's fine." Yuri nodded and shut his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"No…" Yuri mumbled, "My stomach hurts." The stomachache and nausea had returned at a lesser degree then a few days before but he really didn't want to risk a repeat of the other night.

"Alright," Flynn said, "Try to get some rest. You'll feel better."

"Don't stay up and watch me all night," Yuri warned, "I'll be alright."

Flynn sighed, "Alright," he said, "But if you need anything during the night please don't be afraid to wake me."

"Okay," Yuri said, "'Night Flynn."

"Sleep well," Flynn said.

* * *

Flynn sighed. Yuri was not sleeping well. He was extremely restless and his breathing was quick and pant-like. It had been a long time since Flynn had seen his best friend in such a condition and he wished that there was something he could to ease his friend's pain but until Yuri's fever broke there was nothing Flynn could do.

"You look tired." A voice came as Flynn rubbed his eyes.

"Raven," Flynn said softly, "What do you want?"

"I wanted ta see how the kid was holdin' up," Raven said. He looked at the exhausted young commandant then he looked at the young man sleeping restlessly in the bed, "And it's obvious that neither of you are holdin' up too well."

"I thank you for your concern," Flynn said, "But I'll be fine watching Yuri for the night."

"Didn't you have to make a long journey early this mornin'?" Raven asked, "And I'm sure the ceremony at Mount Temza yesterday took a lot outta ya too. Get some rest commandant. I don' think Yuri will be too pleased with you if you stay up all night."

"And what about you?" Flynn said, "I heard from Estellise that you were up with Yuri when he was sick the other night. And I'm sure the journey for you was pretty tiring as well."

"We have Ba'ul," Raven said, "It takes a lot less time to fly somewhere than it does to use a ship or a horse. I'll be alright. I'm pretty sure you have ta get back to the capital tomorrow. Get some sleep commandant."

"Alright," Flynn said, "But one more thing, I'm guessing the reason why Captain Schwann was unable attend the ceremony at Mount Temza was because he was tending to a sick comrade. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," Raven said as he glanced at Yuri, "He was in no condition to be travelin' and we couldn't just leave him alone."

"Alright," Flynn said, "I'll be sure to let the other captains know the reason why Schwann was absent."

"Alright," Raven said, "Sleep well."

_

* * *

Yuri came to consciousness in an odd place. He was standing the room were Garista's "aer controlling" blastia had been. However the strange device was missing the room was almost completely empty with the exception of Repede…But something was wrong._

"_Repede!" Yuri called. He went to run to his companion but his foot caught on something heavy and he fell to the ground. "What the…" He looked down to see what he had tripped on and he found that his shins had been turned to stone_

"_Repede!" Karol cried as he ran right past Yuri without noticing the incapacitated young man on the ground, "Why'd ya run off like that? What's wrong?"_

_Yuri watched as the dog turned towards the boy and he came to a horrible realization, Repede had been taken by aer the same way Lambert, John and Alphonse had been. He knew that if history was going to repeat itself then Karol was in trouble. "Karol!" Yuri screamed, "Stay away from him get outta here!" Repede then lunged at Karol before the boy could do anything. The young boy had never heard Yuri's plea._

_For whatever reason Yuri found himself unable to look away or shut his eyes as his surrogate little brother was killed before his eyes._

"_Karol! You monster!" Raven cried as he appeared on the opposite side of the room, "Die!"_

"_Stop!" Yuri yelled as Raven started to shoot at the rouge dog, "Get the hell outta here old man!" He was then forced to watch as Repede pounced Raven catching the man completely off guard. Repede then bit down on Raven chest and ripped the blastia severing as the man's heart out of his body. "RAVEN!"_

_He then witnessed the equally violent deaths of Judith trying to avenge Raven then Rita trying to Judith. Both killed when Repede attacked their throats._

"_What's wrong Repede?" Estellise asked. The pink haired princess was obviously unaware of the heinous acts the once cold but fiercely loyal dog had committed, "Flynn…what's wrong with him?"_

"_I don't know," Flynn said as he too approached the dog._

"_Flynn! Estelle!" Yuri roared, "Don't go near him! He's not himself anymore…he's been taken…like his father was…"_

"_Repede…" Flynn muttered as he realized just a second too late that Repede wasn't himself. "Lady Estellise!" He cried as he ran in front of the pink haired girl and protected her with his life as he suffered the same fate as Karol, Rita and Judith._

"_No…no…" Estellise muttered as she realized that she was completely cornered by the savage animal, "No…Flynn…Rita…Judith…Karol…Raven…Yu…Yuri…Repede…did you kill them?"_

_The dog growled the lunged at Estellise's neck killing her as well. Once Yuri witnessed the death of Estellise the pressure on his legs was alleviated and he was able to stand. He drew his sword and found that instead of the Second Star, he was using the same sword he had used to kill Lambert, John and Alphonse five years earlier._

_He faced off against his partner and sighed, "Repede…I'm sorry…" He muttered as he charged towards the dog._

_He managed to deliver a fatal blow to the dog however the dog struck him in the neck just about crushing his windpipe._

"_Repede…"Yuri muttered as the metallic taste of his blood filled his mouth, "At least…you avenged your father…by killing me…" He found the little bit of strength he had left and reached out to his companion, "Like I avenged everyone I care about…by killing you…" It was getting harder for him to breathe and his vision dimmed as death began to embrace him, "Repede…I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

Yuri woke with a started and bolted upright in bed causing a sharp pain to shoot through his head, "Argh…!"

"Kid," Raven's hushed voice came, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nightmare…" Yuri mumbled as his stomach twisted in a horribly familiar way, "Raven…I think…I'm gonna be sick…"

Raven sighed as he picked up a small wastepaper bin and handed it to Yuri, "I had a feeling this was going to happen again," Raven said, "As soon as Flynn mentioned that you had a stomachache again." He then held Yuri's hair out of his face as he was sick, "Take it easy, kid…"

When Yuri was finished Raven took a gel out of his bag, "You know the drill," he said as he handed Yuri a glass of water as well.

"I don't think it'll happen again," Yuri muttered, "What I saw…really bothered me…"

"It must have been some nightmare then," Raven said as he eased Yuri back against the bed, "If you want to talk about it tomorrow you can come to me." He took the empty glass from Yuri, "Get some sleep kid. I think your fever is finally starting to fall."

Yuri nodded then slipped back into an uneasy sleep.

"Raven…what happened," Flynn muttered as he rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Yuri woke up sick to his stomach and he threw up a bit," Raven responded softly.

"Is he alright?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah," Raven said, "I think it was just the tail-end of the stomach bug the caught. Plus the kid mentioned somethin' about a bad nightmare…"

"I can watch him for the rest of the night," Flynn said.

"Don't worry about it commandant," Raven said, "It's almost morning I can handle it. It seems as though he's on the mend anyway."

"Alright," Flynn said, "Thank you Raven."

"You're welcome Commandant."

* * *

So Yuri went off alone and got attacked, real smart. Although, I think Yuri was kinda lucky that he was sick because I think Rita would have killed him if he wasn't. And what about the nightmare poor Yuri had? (Sorry writing really twisted nightmares is something I kinda take pleasure in) So will Yuri finally be feeling better in the next chapter? Or will he suffer his stupidity? Until next time!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


End file.
